


"Oh"

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Whipped bobby, one shot au, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Jiwon needs food.





	"Oh"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are accepted anytime💖. Sorry for grammatical errors, I really suck at English. :((

Jiwon is buying a portion of food. There are so many customers today, he lines up with the shortest line on the way to counter. It takes somewhat 30minutes so he decided to fish out his phone from his pocket, he played games for a meanwhile.

"Sir, may I get your order?" Said the lady on the cashier. 

Soon enough Jiwon found a seat beside a window, good thing that they have many tables. He was about to bite his burger when his phone beeps.

It was from his hyung who's finding him and asking him if he ate already, he ignored it, Jiwon doesn't like to be bothered when he's eating.

Another beep that he heard and then he let out an annoyance grunt, he saw the name but instead, he turns off his phone. He's so hungry he can't wait for the person that he supposed to meet.

He savors the foods that he ordered while he analyzes the surrounding, it's kinda noisy but it's okay he thought. Their service was nice. Jiwon is tired from his work despite being a producer some of the companies are also asking him for help and sometimes his Jinhwan hyung will call him to ask for help in the Platte.

He's chewing his food when he saw someone entered, the bell on the door mingles into his ears. 

A tall with milky white skin man entered. Jiwon's mouth falls open, he's captivated by the beauty that he's seeing. How hot that man is, suddenly everything that surrounds him become slowmo even the food that he's eating. 

Everything's mute, silent, it's like he's deaf all of a sudden. In his eyes the man who's wearing a black coat is really sparkling, Jiwon's heartbeat so fast it doesn't want to stop. 

He's back from reality when the man gave him a shy smile. 

"Those beautiful smile, I want to see it again." He murmurs as he lowered his head back on the table, he blushed really hard. God, what this man right here do to make him crazy like this?

The man line up on the counter, Jiwon keep on stealing glances. He wants to flirt with him so bad.

'Even his back is pretty.' 

Jiwon is dallying off to see where would the man sit, his food is turning cold but he doesn't care. His full attention is in the man with a dark black hair, he sees those smitten eyes that he wanted to stare all day. 

The man turned his back and saw Jiwon staring at him that cause Jiwon to shyly shift his eyes somewhere.

'Its embarrassing'

He glance on his watch, its almost 12:00noon. 

After the fairytale moment he continued to eat, he forgot that he's hungry. 

He's sipping his juice quietly when someone sits in front of him, he slowly lifts his head. 

'Oh god.'

Jiwon might be passed out. It was the man that's he's stealing glances off. His eyes widened and a dark red crept on his cheeks, the surrounding suddenly turned mute again. 

The man started to speak but Jiwon heard nothing, he's too focused on those pink plum lips. He wants to bruise it until it bleeds, Damn he's so down for him.

"Jiwon."

What? this man knows him? 

"Uh yes?"

"Why you're spacing out? I flood you with my messages but seems like your phone is off, so I figured that maybe you're here in your favorite fast-food chain." Why does he know so much about Jiwon? Even his favorite eating place? 

Jiwon is still kinda spacing out so he grabbed his phone and turn it on to see what the man is talking about. 

He saw two messages that flashed on his screen, the one was named as Jinhwan hyung and the other is... 

RIGHT!!

its Junhoe his fucking BOYFRIEND, God! 

"are you tired, Hon? Let's go home after this." Junhoe gave him a fondly smile. 

Jiwon slightly shakes his head, he's so dumb or maybe he falls in love with Junhoe again? 

From every moment or every place that he will see Junhoe appears, he can't stop to think that Junhoe is another person because the latter was too perfect for him maybe that's why he keeps on falling for him every day. 

"I love you June."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter
> 
> @Junbobert 
> 
> Please leave something on my cc I need feedbacks.😧


End file.
